Born This Way
( song/album) |type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |stats = }} |destpower = C |speed = B |range = A |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = E }} is the Stand of Kyo Nijimura, featured in JoJolion. Appearance Born This Way is composed of a humanoid rider and a motorcycle. The rider is covered by black clothes apparently similar to protective motorcyle clothing, including a visored helmet. As such, it is not easily identifiable as a Stand, but when its helmet is removed, it has a stout, robotic head and face, lending it the appearance of a hunched back. This was done in order to make it clear at first glance that it was definitely a Stand and not a human when its helmet came off.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy The motorcycle is a heavy, almost armored black . The front wheels feature flower decals on the hub caps and the front fork has a stitched design similar to the face of the rider. On the bottom of its helmet, there is a skull-shaped emblem, similar to those found on her brother's stand. Born This Way and its motorcycle are primarily black in the colored manga. Underneath its helmet, Born This Way is also grey and purple. Personality Knocking the rider off the bike causes it to make a "Shuu" noise and quickly jump back on. Abilities Born This Way is an automatic Stand defined by constant power independent of the distance from Kyo, and is unusual in that it rides a motorcycle.JJL Chapter 12, Paisley Park and Born This Way (1) Equipped with a helmet and motorcycle riding gear,JJL Chapter 13, Paisley Park and Born This Way (2) Born This Way is more resilient than most Stands. The bike is durable enough to withstand Soft & Wet's punches,JJL Chapter 14, Paisley Park and Born This Way (3) and as a vehicle, can be used to ram into people. Although Born This Way is physically powerful, it can only appear when certain conditions are met and can be warded off if the target is careful about their actions. Summon Through Opening Kyo Nijimura can employ Born This Way on any chosen target, but it only appears near them when they "open" something. In order to target a person, Kyo must touch them at some point, but is otherwise able to act freely while her Stand attacks.JJL Volume 4, in-between Stand stats, JJL Chapter 15, Paisley Park and Born This Way (4) The act of opening may concern doors, notebooks and cellphones but not body parts such as opening one's eyes.JJL Chapter 15, Paisley Park and Born This Way (4) The individual does not have to intentionally open something, as merely touching an object as it is opening applies, for instance when Josuke backs into a taxi causing its driver to remotely open the door, or when Kyo throws a loose pen at him, causing the cap to fall off when it hits.JJL Chapter 16: "Paisley Park" and "Born This Way" (5) Born This Way immediately appears near the target when they open something, but similarly disappears if anyone closes the relevant open object. Freezing Wind When Born This Way appears, it can conjure powerful and cold gusts of wind to attack. The wind is strong enough to push back a grown man, and can violently displace objects. Moreover, it is supernaturally cold. The temperature dramatically drops where it blows, to the point the eyes can begin to freeze. If the wind persists long enough, a large quantity of snow may appear, and Born This Way can also propel shards of ice into someone as projectiles. Chapters * * * * }} Trivia *Born This Way was originally called until the release of the volume 4 tankobon. Kyo Nijimura's design still features the initials "GU" on her clothing due to this original name. ** " " is a hit song by British punk band . Gallery JJL Chapter 15 Tailpiece.png Chp16jojolion.png|JJL Chapter 16 cover Born this Way taxi door.png|Emerging from a taxi door being opened UQE1U.png|Pummeled by Soft & Wet Helmet_destroyed.jpg|Helmet destroyed by Soft & Wet's attack References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Automatic Stands